Corporal Wilson
Corporal Wilson is a side character appearing in Vietnam and the Vietnam section in American Wars of Containment. Wilson volunteered to joined the army after dropping out of college. When hearing about the war Wilson realized he had no idea what a jungle was, so this lead him to leave college to pursue this hidden knowledge. Wilson serves as a radioman equipped with the radio at his side and a M14 rifle in his hands. He is known to make lighthearted remarks on dark situations with his comrades unsure whether this is meant to be humorous or if he is just stupid. In Vietnam his role is rather small with his biggest event being his knee wound. In Containment his presence is much more prevalent as he travels with the platoon. In Vietnam Wilson first appears after Sergeant Bushta crashes the company jeep leading to him accompanying the Captain, Bushta, and Boies on a reconnaissance mission to figure out where the platoon should be going. Once Indzonka finds a tree to scout the area Wilson is sent back to check up on the rest of the platoon. He reappears later when the platoon is moving in formation up the jungle hill when they are suddenly ambushed. Wilson splits off into a separate group with Bushta and Boies later finding Captain Indzonka when he is then ordered to follow the Captain to root out more enemies to allow the others to escape to J-point. This unit comes under attack and Wilson is shot in the knee prompting Bushta to carry him off to the helicopters. Wilson is successfully transferred out of the area and able to return to service by Containment. IMG 4707.jpg|I think its about to rain soon IMG_4784 (1).jpg|Leading the rear IMG_4871.jpg|On the move IMG 4861.jpg|Taking an arrow to the knee In Containment Wilson appears again in Containment with a fairly more significant role as the radioman. He is seen at the start As thmoving with the platoon through the rice paddy nearing a jungle Captain Indzonka III suddenly calls the formation to the halt as he suspects something is off. Wilson is shown intently scanning the area when suddenly a large mass of Viet-Cong guerrillas appear from the jungle. A firefight erupts with a large exchange of fire injuring Private Sam Bushta. Sgt. Bushta has Corporal Wilson assist him in moving Private Bushta out of the area. Captain Indzonka then calls the rest of the platoon to cover them and also seek cover in the jungle. T When reaching tree coverage, Sgt. Bushta administers morphine to Pvt. Bushta's leg with Wilson's assistance while the rest of the platoon engage in combat with the Viet-Cong. The heavy assault then prompts Indzonka to call Wilson over so that he could radio in to command that they needed napalm on their coordinates. The platoon then flee the area as the jets come to drop the napalm. Wilson is seen again while moving on the road when Private Goss runs ahead saying "Hold up guys lemme get that shot" so that he may record the squad for the Stars and Stripes newspaper. After Corporal Mesko is blown up by a booby trap, Indzonka orders Corporal Wilson to grab his dog tags so they may keep moving. Wilson pulls out his radio while doing this to notify command that "another one had bought the dust". After this the platoon continue moving forwards when Corporal Harkness suddenly trips and dies. The platoon then shrug off the situation with Indzonka ordering Harkness' tags be collected before moving on WHEN SUDDENLY the squad IS ambushed. Bushta is hit in the helmet momentarily knocked unconscious as Indzonka, Goss, and Boies are shown returning fire. Wilson can be seen in the background firing his M14 when Goss goes to reload but is shot. Once the firing stops and Goss is declared dead, Wilson picks up one of the camera tapes and angrily states how his wedding was taped over before throwing the tape to the ground. Indzonka debating the next course of action decides for now Goss' dog tags should be grabbed and the mission completed. In the next scene the Americans can be seen approaching the village at last, but then it is revealed the residents work with the Viet-Cong as they try and hide their weapons. Once arriving Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor and begins to happily examine the location. Suddenly the men are jumped forcing the G.I.s to kill the residents. Indzonka is wounded in this encounter with a shot to the shoulder just as his previous video. Bushta frantically helps him out of the area bringing him to a safe zone where Wilson waited behind. The Captain ordered Wilson to call him a helicopter causing Wilson to say, "you're a helicopter". Indzonka then threatened to beat Wilson with a pistol. Following this, Corporal Harkness is shown awakening since he is not dead at all demonstrating Bushta's medical ineptitude. He looks around questioning where everyone went before being shot several times by lingering Viet-Cong. IMG_5046.jpg|Another one bites the dust IMG_5047.PNG|He taped over my wedding IMG_5048.PNG|You're a helicopter Trivia - Wilson's helmet is one of the only helmets that appears in a video to not be owned by Jack. The helmet was instead a birthday gift from Jack to Andrew for his 15th birthday. Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters